1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools for finishing dry wall boards, specifically to a tool for finishing wall corners of different angles.
2. Prior Art
A plasterer's trowel is a tool for smoothing and shaping wet plaster in wall corners during building construction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,013 (1986) disclose an example. However, typical trowels are not adaptable to a variety of internal and external corners that are found in modern buildings.